To Tell Iris
by 8ami
Summary: Barry Allen is dead and Wally's has set out to tell Iris. A follow up to 'Aftermath' but can be read alone.


**Title**: To Tell Iris.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,495  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: None.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Barry Allen is dead and Wally's has set out to tell Iris. A follow up to 'Aftermath' but can be read alone.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash or rather Wally West cause he's taken the effort to change out of his bloody uniform by the time he's reached Central was numb beyond reason. His usually a buzzed mind was completely blank and his body moved forward through the many Zetta beams and the unknown streets into to ones he's known like the back of his hands on it's accord. He didn't think one thing as his body moved through the motions of movement.<p>

It wasn't until his aunt's _and unlc_- house came into view that all the emotions that he pushed away and previously gone through came rushing back and knocked him to the ground in a fresh wave of tears.

He stayed there, hugging himself with tears and with the crashing realization that _Uncle Barry was dead_ for about another hour before being able to pull himself together enough to stumble up the stairs to the front door. It took several tries with the house keys to unlock the door.

The entire house was dark. Aunt Iris had long ago learned to get some sleep while her husband and her nephew were out saving people's lives. He wasn't sure how, hell, his mother still had trouble sleeping on the nights he was out on missions, but Aunt Iris is a stronger woman than most, even his own mother. Sometimes, Wally thought she was stronger than Batman. It wouldn't surprise him. She probably had never been afraid to the dark.

However, at that moment he was terrified of the dark. So as quick as he could without using his damn powers because what was the use of them anyways he turned on all the lights on the first floor of the house.

As he climbed the steps he heard his aunt start to stir. Light erupted from under her bedroom door. He flipped on the hallway light and the bathroom light before she opened her door. He hadn't been facing her.

"Wally? Honey, what are you doing?" Iris' voice was sleepy, curious, and light. It took every effort to turn away and face her.

Iris had her hand on the door frame but dropped to the floor as she took in Wally's tear stained face while the other hand went to cover her mouth in shock. "Wally..." She tried again.

Wally knows by the tears that's starting to spring up in Iris' green eyes that she's already guessing things that could have happened. None of them good. He can also see the hope in her eyes. The possibility that Barry could recover from whatever has happened. He squeezes his eyes shut, clenched his fists, and tries to breath. How was he suppose to crush that hope?

"I'm sorry, Aunt Iris." Wally's voice hadn't gotten any better than it was back when he told the others that Barry was dead. It was still hoarse and salty and strained and just so god damn unwilling.

Iris crossed the hall in the time it took Wally to blink. She wrapped her arms and warmth around the boy and pulled him close. "It will be alright, Wally. I'm sure." It was just much harder, that much harder.

However, he knew he couldn't hide this from his aunt. He couldn't let her believe such a lie even if it meant crushing hope. She was a strong woman; she could get through this. She was better than most, better than Wally.

But Barry Allen had been better than everyone and Wally owed it to him to tell Iris the truth. Barry Allen deserved to be mourned for and cried for and loved.

Wally pushed Iris from his shaking form but keep his hands on her arms. Something solid just like Robin had been. With the knowledge that he needed to now more than ever make Barry proud, Wally looked Iris in the eyes. "No, Aunt Iris, no." Remembering to breath, he continued, "Barry's de-ead. He's dead." He choked but he pushed through only to see the realization hit Iris like an eighteen wheeler hit her.

Her legs gave out and her dead weight brought Wally to his knees as well. He held her close as she stared fear filled eyes crying in the middle of the hall. She was in shock to say the lease. She probably didn't even feel the tears.

Wally didn't know how long they sat there but some time later Iris finally pulls herself together enough to work her voice box. "How?"

Instantly, Wally shakes his head but Iris pushes making the words fall from his lips. Her and Barry. "Zoom killed him. They were fighting."

"Where were you?" That pierced Wally's heart.

Iris' statement wasn't accusatory. Sure part of her heart felt safer after Wally got his powers knowing that someone was able to keep up with him. Especially after the enemy speedster, Zoom, appeared with an arrow pointed at Barry. Part of her figured two speedsters were always better than one. But in the end she would never blame Wally or any other hero for any harm that ever came to her husband. After all, Wally was still coming into his powers and Zoom was so strong.

Yet, Wally couldn't, wouldn't (probably never) see it that way. He had been there, right next to him, but Barry still died. He hadn't been able to save Barry like the older hero had done so many times before for him. He had frozen when he saw Zoom and Barry fight _that_ fast. He should have moved sooner.

He should have been faster.

"I was there, right there." And then Iris was hugging Wally again and they were both crying again and whispering apologize because there so very little else for them to do.

"It's okay, Wally. It's f-fine. I'm sorry." Iris knew her heart was breaking - it had to be, nothing else could possible hurt this much. Yet, she knew she wasn't the only one hurting right now so she hugged her nephew that Barry loved like a son while they both just hurt.

Barry Allen (: the Flash, police forensic scientist and husband). Barry Allen is (possibly the most selfless, honorable, loving man Iris has ever had the privileged to fall in love with). Barry Allen is dead (and Iris' world is already crumbling to the ground).

Exhaustion was settling into the boy that Iris held; she could feel his heart slow as she held him close, she could hear his breath start to slow and even. "Come on." She whispered and pushing against everything inside of her she stood bringing Wally with her.

Briefly, she wondered if the boy would recover.

She hesitated for a moment before leading Wally into her bedroom with the realization that Wally would fall uneasily into slumber but that she wouldn't be able to go into such a state. What if Wally had been wrong? Barry could walk through the front door any moment...no, Iris shook her head firmly. Wally wouldn't be in the state he was in if there was any possibility.

Laying the boy on her side of the bed she went to turn off the light when she suddenly felt the fear that Wally felt earlier and found she couldn't flip the switch. With a look back to the bed she decided it was fine to leave the light on. It didn't seem to be bothering her already slumbering nephew.

She sat down in the corner of the room where an armchair stood watching her nephew toss and turn in his fitful sleep letting the never ending tears fall down her cheeks lost in memories...

When he asked her out. Their first kiss. Their second kiss. Their third, forth, fifth, sixth...When he finally knelt to one knee and asked to spend the rest of his life with her. When he trusted her enough to reveal his superhero identity to her. When they moved to this house. When she introduced him her favorite nephew. When they exchanged their vows. When they made love on their honeymoon. Their last kiss.

Seven minutes past dawn that last part of Iris that was still hoping Wally was wrong gave in leaving her a mess all over again. "I love you, Barry. I will always love you." The words slipped from her tongue into the thick air of her bedroom. "But, God, Barry why did you leave me?" Pulling her legs up onto the seat of the chair near her chest, she didn't bother to hold herself together any longer.

Her husband was dead.


End file.
